extraño caso
by geme1
Summary: el siguiente nivel de juego de road a caido con el dr. house, para diversion de esta, siendo internado allen y miranda en este hospital, house es obligado a tratarlo por su extraña deformacion en el brazo izquierdo.


antes de leer este crossover con dr. house, deberian haber leido el crossover con la ley y el orden, uve.

*despues de una breve visita y algunos acontecimientos, allen y miranda son traidos a una dimension mas, por el juego absurdo de road y wiselyn, ahora no tienen ni idea donde estan y presentan severas heridas.

::::::

-tch! donde estamos- allen traia recargada a la cansada exorcista- estas bien miranda- veia con preocupacion a su amiga.

-si, solo debo resistir un poco- al parecer estaba cansada, ya que su inocencia la tenia activada, rodeando a su compañero que estaba herido por la anterior batalla en el hospital de nueva york ( ley y el orden).

-estan bien- un hombre algo preocupado por el estado de la mujer se acerco a brindarles ayuda, sin embargo se detuvo al ver la apariencia del chico, su cabellos blanco y su cicatriz en el ojo izquierdo, ademas de su mano, que tenia una forma extraña- estas bien- el hombre se acerco al chico al ver su piel blanca, y su mano, al parecer se preocupo mas por el estado del muchacho.

-si, no se preocupe- el chico alzo su mano levemente, sonriendo, el extraño de inmediato saco su celular y hablo a una ambulancia.

-allen- la mujer susurro levemente, su fuerza se habia debilitado, la ambulancia se escuchaban cercas.

-estare bien miranda- el chico sonrio alegremente- yo soportare mis heridas- el hombre no entendia la situacion, sin embargo se asusto al ver que el chico recargaba a la mujer en la pared, ella estaba bañada en llanto.

-inocencia- susurro al desmayarse, el hombre no entendio la situacion al ver que extrañas luces salian de la mano de la mujer, y fue mas sus susto cuando vio caer al joven con multiples heridas y manchas de sangre.

::::::

-dr. house- una señora con formal atuendo entraba con enojo- no deberia estar en la clinica- reclamaba al señor que se encontraba recostado en un sillon, este no le prestaba atencion- dr. house, esta despierto- golpeaba fuertemente el escritorio.

-mm... solo esperaba si me despertara con un beso- el hombre dijo sarcasticamente al mirar a la señora colocar sus manos en la cadera, mirandolo fijamente.

-basta house, no has cubrido tus horas en la clinica- la señora se alejaba apresuradamente.

-dr. house, venga- uno de sus ayudante venia apresuradamente.

-oh! salvado por la campana- el hombre rio de alegria al ver que tenia un caso, la señora solo lo apunto, el hombre tomo su baston y camino hacia el joven recien llegado- y bien que tenemos- tomo unos papeles que traia.

-acaban de ingresar un joven y una mujer- decia al caminar el chico.

-que inteligente chase- decia con ironia el hombre, burlandose del chico- y bien que es lo extraño en esto- leia con una mueca de fastidio- solo tiene unos cortes, heridas graves y la mujer solo muestra cansancio- le entregaba los papeles a su ayudante- que lo revise cualquier doctor- se disponia a regresar pero fue detenido por el joven-ahora que sucede- miro de reojo al chico.

-eso no es todo, venga- el joven camino haciendole señas al doctor- esto lo tiene que ver usted-llegaron al cuarto en donde estaba el chico y la mujer recostados.

-no me digan que al chico rebelde lo tengo que revisar, solo por su color de cabello- sarcasticamente miro el doctor a su ayudante, este solo hizo una mueca de fatidio.

-house- una mujer se encontraba en la recamara, junto a unas enfermeras.

-cameron, no me digas que desapruebas el decolorado del chico- se disponia a regresar de nuevo a su oficina, pero su paso fue detenido por otro asistente- ya veo todos contra uno- dijo al ver que estaba rodeado por foreman, chase y cameron- y bien que tenemos- entro forzosamente- mmm... - vio con detenimiento al chico que tenian amarrado- y bien el permanente es un delicuente- con el baston señalo las amagaduras que tenia en la muñeca el chico.

-es que trato de irse- cameron se acercaba a checar su estado- tenia alucinaciones sobre un tal conde, y sus amigos, ademas de presentar una severa gangrena en el brazo izquierdo, el cual ya deformo sus dedos- decia la doctora al leer unos documentos.

-y bien que tengo que diagnosticar- decia con ironia el hombre al sentarse en uno de los sillones- y la mujer que presenta- apunto a la chica que se encontraba a un lado.

-ella solo presenta un severo cansancio, deshidratacion muy grave- el hombre de test oscura dijo al bajar el baston del hombre- ella esta bien, ahora el unico caso es ese muchacho-

-si, segun los sintomas es gangrena en el brazo izquiero, ademas de presentar severas contusiones en su ojo izquierdo, multiples heridas graves, su color de piel es muy anormal, y deformacion en los dedos izquierdos.-

-al parecer el chico tiene un severo problema con su lado izquierdo- dijo con ironia el hombre al ordenar multiples pruebas a su equipo, el cual de inmediato tomaron muestra de sangre, y se dirigieron al laboratorio.

-donde estoy- el joven despertaba miro de reojo a su compañera que se encontraba al lado- miranda- se levanto de golpe- que es esto- miro con duda sus manos ya que las tenia amarrada- mmm...- miro con detenimiento.

-muy bien permanente- el doctor era el unico que se habia quedado- y que tienes que decir sobre tu rebeldia actual- con ironia comentaba- no me digas que tu mami no te dejo ver las caricaturas- el sarcasmo se oia en estas palabras.

-eh?- el chico miro con duda al hombre, se agacho en muestra de dolor.

-muy bien chico rebelde cual es tu nombre- el hombre lo apunto con su baston soberbiamente.

-mi nombre- el chico miro sus manos, las cuales forzo para soltarse de la cama.

-un chico bastante fuerte- el hombre se sentaba en la cama de al lado (donde se encontraba miranda) mirandolo con ironia- no deberias levantarte- el hombre apunto con su baston tratando de evitar que el chico se levantara.

-mi nombre es allen walker- el chico hacia a un lado lo que lo apuntaba, se tomaba la cabeza fuertemente se sacudio al tratarse de levantar de nuevo, colocando su mano en el pecho y haciendo reverencia.

-un chico rebelde con buenos modales - el hombre se burlaba de la accion del chico- mi nombre es house- dijo con poca cortesia.

-no tengo tiempo para esto- el chico buscaba de un lado a otro sus ropas, sin encotrarlas, sin embargo se sorprendio al verse con agujas que desconecto de inmediato, sin embargo se asombro al momento de quitarselos ya que las maquinas empezaron a sonar.

-que sucede- entraban apresuradamente los tres asistentes, algo asustados por la alarma.

-nada, solo que el chico se quiere ir- dijo con ironia el doctor que se encotraba en frente del joven.

-si, mis amigos, - se tomaba la cabeza fuertemente- tengo que ayudarlos- se disponia a salir, cuando fue inyectado de repente y sin esperarlo del incapacitado hombre que solo sonrio al quitarle la jeringa- eh?- dijo al caer de lleno al piso.

-que muchacho tan problematico- el doctor tiraba la inyeccion al bote- no van a levantarlo- dijo con ironia al salir y dejar al chico en el piso, todos los miraron con desaprovacion.

::::::::

-ya me entere de tu nuevo caso- decia un hombre al entrar a la oficina del ocioso doctor.

-no es nada nuevo- decia al jugar con su silla con ruedas- solo es un chico con problemas familiares- sacaba conclusiones sobre el aspecto del chico.

-y tendra muy severos problema, como para hacerse esa extraña cicatriz y teñirse su cabello asi- el doctor james se recargaba en uno de los sillones.

-si- el doctor miraba con interes los papeles que tenia.

-algo que te preocupe es muy extraño- decia con ironia ahora el doctor wilson al ver a su amigo con ese gesto.

-es que aun no cuadra algo- se giro el hombre y recargo sus pies en el escritorio- como es posible que tal grado de gangrena haya avanzado a tal nivel, sin llegar a podrir su mano-

-pues hasta donde tiene la gangrena- pregunto con interes james al ver que el hombre jugaba con su baston.

-es muy extraña su formacion, a parte llega a la altura del hombro y se divide en otras dos rayas a la altura del cuello, a parte su color es totalmente oscuro y la deformacion solo la presenta en los dedos- el hombre al parecer no entendia el estado del chico.

-eso es muy extraño, la gangrena no puede llegar a tal estado, ya que descomponeria sus organos internos, a parte su olor ya seria fetido- el doctor se levantaba al ver la preocupacion de este.

-a donde vas wilson- pregunto el hombre al ver que salia su compañero- me debes una comida- se levanto al recargarse en su baston, james lo miro con gracia al momento de detenerse.

:::::::

-en serio no deberia estar aqui- el chico decia algo somnoliento, el efecto de la anestesia no lo habia envuelto por completo.

-chico, si que eres fuerte- el hombre de test negra cambiaba el vendaje del chico- y pensar que esa anestecia tendria a cualquiera durmiendo por 32 horas- decia con ironia al ver al chico.

-y cual es tu nombre- decia la mujer al checar el pulso- mi nombre es cameron, el de el es chase y el es foreman- presento uno a uno.

-m-mi nom-bre es allen walker- decia entre dientes aun con efecto- el de ella- apunto levemente a la chica que aun seguia dormida- es- miranda lo-lotto- bajo la mano ante su pesadez.

-muy bien chico y te drogas- pregunto eric al levantarse.

-d-droga- el chico no entendia esa palabra- que-que es eso-

-vamos no me digas que no sabes- interrumpia chase al hacer unos apuntes- en esta epoca es raro gente que no la conosca, o solo es una escusa- miraba insitente al chico.

-epoca- pregunto con duda el joven al ver que le inyectaban otras cosas, era cameron la que hacia esto- estamos a finales del siglo XIX- dijo muy apenas con duda.

-jajajaja- foreman se empezo a burlar del chico- lo siento-dijo al ver que todos lo miraban con sorpresa- vamos niño, no digas tonterias- fue interrumpido al entrar un hombre aristocrata.

-mi allen- se acercaba algo preocupado, al entrar apresuradamente y abrazar al chico este estaba con duda al ver la reaccion del extraño- me habian dicho que estabas aqui- solto al muchacho y lo miro levemente.

-usted quien es, y quien lo dejo entrar- miro foreman a las enfermeras que trataron de detener al hombre.

-mi nombre es adam- el hombre contesto al levantarse cortesmente y saludar- el es mi hermano- apunto al chico que no entendia nada.

-u-usted quien es- se levanto levemente al ver al señor.

-oh! el golpe debio de ser muy fuerte- abrazo de nuevo al chico- mi querido incordio- susurro para sorpresa del chico, el cual empujo fuertemente al señor lanzandolo al piso.

-usted es un noe- apuntaba al hombre que estaba tirado en el piso, con lagrimas en sus ojos, -donde estan mis amigos- reclamaba al acercarse furiosamente al hombre, sin embargo fue detenido por los tres medicos que estaban ahi.

-calmese- decia cameron al detener al chico, este la miro de reojo y apreto su puño sin embargo fue sedado de nuevo pero ahora por chase, quien reacciono rapidamente ante la furia del joven, el cual cayo, siendo detenido por el doctor eric.

-mi hermano- decia al levantarse el hombre ayudado por algunas enfermeras.- el golpe debio de confundirlo- decia al acomodar sus ropas y mirar con una sonrisa al desmayado que era colocado en la cama.

-conde- grito una chiquilla al entrar- como esta mi allen- decia al mirar al chico recostado.

-sera mejor que se vayan- foreman sacaba a los dos extraños, para duda de estos- ustedes incomodaron a nuestro paciente-

-es cierto, por ahora no deberian estar aqui, hasta que se recupere- insistio cameron al ver salir a las personas, las cuales eran escoltadas por otro dos guardias.

-seran sus familiares- pregunto chase con duda al recordar la accion del chico.

-no estoy muy segura- cameron se dirigia al chico- sin embargo tenemos que concentrarnos en esto- miraba la mano del chico, sin embargo dio un paso atras al ver que el ojo del muchacho salian extraños engranes- que- grito, los demas doctores miraron y se quedaron sorprendidos al ver que el extraño ojo se movia de un lado a otro y clavo la mirada en la puerta en ese momento entraba uno de los guardias del conde.

-tenga, esto es para el- entro apresuradamente el ojo del muchacho seguia sus pasos, y le dio una pequeña nota a chase- ustedes no lo deben abrir- dijo al retirarse.

-vieron eso- foreman aun estaba sorprendido al ver que el ojo regreso a su forma original- al parecer seguia a esa persona- se refirio al ver que el ojo se movia junto al guardia.

-lo mas seguro que fue una alucinacion- cameron se tomaba la temperatura y se checaba el pulso- esto no debe ser real-

-es cierto, lo mas probable es que sea la imaginacion- foreman se secaba el sudor, al igual que chase, ellos trataron de olvidar lo ocurrido.

::::::::

-mi allen- una chiquilla se abrazaba aun al chico.

-jojojo, road haces juegos muy divertidos- decia el hombre al recordar el gesto del muchacho- oh, lo siento- dijo al toparse con un par de doctores.

-no hay problema- el hombre de baston dijo al mirarlo de reojo-mmmm...- se detuvo a observar al señor que se alejaba- la hora de visitas termino hace mucho- dijo, el señor aristocrata se detuvo- soy el doctor que analiza al joven walker- extendio su mano que fue estrechada por el hombre que sonrio.

-mi nombre es adam, y ella es road kamelot- con una gran sonrisa presento a la chiquilla que estaba colgado de su cuello.

-no estas muy grande para hacer eso-el doctor house dijo con ironia mirando detenidamente a la niña, que hizo un puchero ante el comentario- una niña mimada- apunto a la chiquilla con su baston.

-usted debe ser el doctor house- dijo el hombre al inclinarse- como ve a mi hermano- lo miro detenidamente.

-el estara bien- el hombre se dio la vuelta, wilson lo miraba con duda, ya que lo habia dejado hablando solo- fue un gusto conocerlo, conde- el hombre se carcajeo al oir esa deduccion del doctor.

-los humanos son interesantes- dijo al tapar su ojo y mirar a los hombres alejarse- que deduccion tan acertada- grito al los hombres.

-eso es muy facil, por tu apariencia- dijo el doctor sin voltear y seguir caminando.

:::::::

-muy bien chico despierta- el doctor picaba con su baston al chico desmayado.

-allen-kun- la mujer al lado se levantaba- allen-kun-

-la bella durmiente a despertado- dijo con ironia el hombre.

-house- entraba cameron quitandole el baston al hombre, ya que estaba picando al chico, lo miro con enojo.

-solo queria saber si estaba despierto-decia al retirarse y sentarse en un sillon.

-como esta allen-kun- la mujer se levantaba al acercarse al chico- lo siento no fui de ayuda- dijo al tomar la mano del joven y empezar a llorar.

-miranda- el chico abria los ojos lentamente, al ver a la mujer llorar- estoy bien, no te preocupes- se levantaba al sonreirle a la chica.

-muy bien, basta de conmovedoras escenas, y diganme que son ustedes- el hombre miro con interes al par de chicos, cameron no entendia la situacion.

-que quiere que le digamos señor house- decia el joven al levantarse- mis ropas- miraba de un lado a otro.

-cameron, no oistes, las ropas de los chicos- sarcasticamente miro a la mujer que solo chisto los dientes y salio del cuarto- y bien- se recargo en el sillon esperando explicaciones.

-usted nos creera- se pregunto allen, al recordar la reaccion que tuvieron anteriormene (la ley y el orden).

-vamos, no sera tan fantasiosa, como el hecho de tu mano- miro con detenimiento el brazo oscuro del chico- al igual que tu cabello y tu cicatriz- se recargo de nuevo.

-doctor house- entraba chase y foreman - lo estabamos buscando- decian al entregarle los papeles, eric trataba de recostar al chico, miranda veia con preocupacion a su amigo.

-si, se que los dos se han recuperado rapidamente- decia chase con sorpresa al ver al muchacho.

-lo se- el hombre ignoraba los papeles que le eran entregados- y bien, el conde era el señor que vino hace rato-

-que- reacciono allen ante las palabras del doctor- a poco era el conde- decia al recargarse en la cama, miranda lo ayudaba.

-no me digas que no sabias- dijo house burlonamente al ver la reaccion del chico.

-ese era un conde- chase y foreman se miraron mutuamente- y como sabe que alguien vino a visitar al muchacho- se preguntaron.

-me tope con ellos en los pasillos- el hombre dijo con ironia.

-ellos- pregunto miranda con temor.

-si, era una niña mimada y el hombre aristocrata- house se recargo mas mirando con alegria a los chicos.

-a de haber sido road- miranda se miro la mano en donde tenia una antigua cicatriz.

-a es cierto- chase sacaba un pequeño papel que le habia entregado el guardia- por cierto tu ojo- apunto el lado izquierdo de la cara del muchacho con un poco de temor, pero fue interrumpido al entrar cameron con ropas de los jovenes.

-mi ropa- la mujer se acercaba al ver a la doctora- do-donde puedo cambiarme- dijo al mirar a la chica, esta la guio a otro de los cuartos.

-y bien, que tienes que decirnos- house tomaba su baston que se encontraba en la cama- no me digas tu papi rico no te dejo salir, y te fuiste con tu novia mayor- refiriendose a miranda.

-ella no es mi novia- el chico se enojo ante la deduccion- y ese señor no es mi padre, ni mucho menos mi hermano- miro a foreman y chase rapidamente.

-esta bien y luego- house dijo, al ver que chase le tentregaba de nuevo el papel que le habian dado, allen se colocaba su gabardian y sus botas, cuando entro miranda de nuevo- vas a usar de nuevo esas ropas- el doctor señalo el chaleco maltratado, y lleno de sangre.

-claro, somos exorcistas- dijo al colocar su mano en la ensignia, miranda tambien asento la cabeza.

-y bien que dice el papel- foreman interrumpio, el chico de inmediato abrio el papel, del cual salio una intensa luz, al oirse una sonrisa.

**EL SIGUIENTE NIVEL LES ESPERA... MI QUERIDO ALLEN...HAHAHAA!**

-que fue eso- los doctores se rascaban los ojos, ante la luz.

-donde estan- se pregunto chase al ver que ya no estaban los jovenes.

-asi que es un juego- house se alejaba despreocupadamente- mph! despues de todo solo somos marionetas- susurraba el hombre- ese chico debe ser fuerte- salia para sorpresa de sus ayudantes que buscaban desesperadamente en el cuarto- dejen de buscar ellos ya no estan aqui- grito el doctor sin preocupacion.

-pero la cuenta- foreman dijo al ver su blog.

-la pago el hombre aristocrata- el doctor dijo al desaparecer de vista.

-esto fue real- miro la muchacha al ver el papel tirado- esto es- tomo el papel el cual fue incinerado al tocar sus manos- que- todos se quedaron viendo las cenizas del papel, el cual volo al entrar un aire- pero que- los tres se quedaron viendo a la ventana, las cenizas se dirigian ahi, los doctores se quedaron aun mas sorprendidos ya que el dia siguiente aparecio un pastel en forma de calabaza.

-y eso house- preguntaba los doctores al entrar a la sala de la oficina.

-es de parte del conde- decia al jugar con un pequeño papel.

-que dice eso- cameron preguntaba al ver la nota.

-los noe, el conde, el arca y los exorcistas- dijo al mirar su pizarron, el cual tenia unos dibujos- esto solo fue un nivel- dijo al tirar la nota, la cual se quemo, los doctores se quedaron con la duda, ya que llego otro caso y olvidaron preguntar sobre el tema.

LA NOTA DECIA LO SIGUIENTE.

**QUERIDO DR. HOUSE:**

**EL CONDE Y LOS NOE LES AGRADECE LOS CUIDADOS QUE TUVO CON **

**NUESTRO PEQUEÑO HERMANO, POR ESO LE MANO ESTE PRESENTE PARA QUE LO DISFRUTE CON SUS AMIGOS.**

**ATTE.**

**EL CONDE DEL MILENIO**

**EN EL PIZARRON ESTABA DIBUJADO ALLEN Y SUS AMIGOS PELEANDO CONTRA EL CONDE (SU FORMA BIZARRA) Y DEMAS COMPAÑEROS.**

**::::::**

***AHORA NO HUBO PELEA YA QUE ROAD QUERIA VER LA REACCION DEL MUCHACHO,**

***EL CONDE PARTICIPO, YA QUE TAMBIEN QUERIA VER A SU HERMANO, CLARO EN SU FORMA HUMANA**

***ESTE ES AL MENOS EL FINAL DEL CROSSOVER CON DR. HOUSE, PERO ALLEN Y MIRANDA SIGUEN, **

***POR CIERTO AL TERMINAR ESTE NIVEL, RECUPERARON A OTRO AMIGO, QUE SERA REVELADO EN EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO, QUE SE DESARROLLARA EN OTRO CROSSOVERS**

***HASTA LA PROXIMA.**


End file.
